My Secret Admirer
by Jennmc75
Summary: My entry for the "For My Valentine" contest. Bella is the invisible girl at Forks High. What happens when she learns that she has a secret admirer? Fluffy one-shot. BxE
1. Chapter 1

"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: My Secret Admirer**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on many fandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN: Thanks to my awesome beta birdee18. She keeps my commas and tenses in line. She is also amazingly quick at editing what I send her. Thanks so much to vjgm for validating everything for me at Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Thanksgiving break was over, and there was no avoiding returning to Forks High. Everyday was so routine that it was boring. I was the invisible girl. I was always being knocked around by other students without even an acknowledgement that I was there. That was the story of my life.

I slowly walked through the front doors and made my way to my locker. I was shocked when a note fell to my feet. I never received notes in my locker. I really only talked with one person, Angela Webber. She was shy like me, so we got along perfectly. I quickly stuffed the note in my pocket, grabbed my books for the next few classes, and headed to first period. I was the first one in class, so I quickly pulled the note from my pocket and was totally shocked by what was written in an elegant script.

_Bella,_

_You are a beauty beyond compare. You may think you are invisible, but I notice you everyday. You have captured my heart._

_xoxo_

My jaw dropped. I could not believe what I had read. A guy had noticed me. I wondered who it could be. I was lost in thought when my English class started filling up. I made it a point to look at every guy who walked through the door, trying to find a hint as to who left me the secret note in my locker. No one looked my way. Maybe it was a mistake or, even worse, a cruel joke.

The rest of the day went by like any other day. I hid in the back of all of my classes, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Lunch went by like any other day. Angela and I sat at our usual table in the corner and read rather than gossip like all the other girls in school. Once the final bell rang, I rushed to my locker then to the parking lot to the safety of my truck. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed home.

There was no sign of a new note the rest of the week. I decided it was best to blow it off as a joke. Maybe someone thought I would make a big deal out of it and get a kick out of seeing me going crazy trying to figure out who my secret admirer was. I refused to be the butt of anyone's joke.

December passed quickly, and it was finally time for Christmas break. There was no sign of my secret admirer after that first note. I was so glad I hadn't made a big deal about it. Two weeks was exactly what I needed to refocus and get back into the swing of my regular routine once school started back after the new year.

Christmas was utter torture this year. My mom had decided I needed to be more of a girl, so for my Christmas gift she sent me a new wardrobe consisting of short skirts, skinny jeans, tight tops, barely-there dresses, several pairs of high heels, and a wide assortment of necessities, as she called them, from Victoria's Secret. I couldn't believe she actually expected me to wear these clothes out of the house. I preferred my baggy jeans, tee shirts, and Converse.

Unfortunately, my mom conspired with my dad to get rid of most of my old clothes, so I was forced to wear the new clothes. I shuddered at the thought of walking into school wearing anything now stored in my closet. Thankfully, Charlie left my Converse when he was disposing of my comfy clothes.

I stood in front of my closet for ten minutes contemplating what to wear. I never had this problem before. I had to carefully consider what clothes would cover the most flesh. There was no way I could walk into school sporting a mini skirt, halter top, and high heels. I would get laughed right out the door. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck, sweater, and my trusty black Chucks.

I hesitantly walked into Forks High, hoping to blend in with the crowd as usual. No such luck today. Everyone seemed to do a double take and stare at me. I would have given anything to have my old clothes back and be invisible again. I almost tripped when I saw _him_. I had been in love with Edward Cullen since I first saw him in kindergarten when he stole my crayons. I just wanted to get lost in his emerald green eyes and run my hands through his silky bronze locks. The boy was perfection. Our eyes met, and I quickly looked away. I'm sure he would just scoff at the thought of me staring at him.

I hurried to my locker so I could get to my first class faster. I was surprised when another note fell at my feet. I was supposed to get back to my normal routine today, but this note totally threw that idea out the window. Why was someone torturing me like this? I leaned into my locker more and surreptitiously tried to read the note.

_Bella,_

_I missed seeing you during the Christmas break. I missed the way you bite your bottom lip when you concentrate, how you twirl your hair around your fingers when you are nervous, and how you chew on your pen when you know the answer to a question in class._

_xoxo_

I folded the note back up, stuffed it in my messenger bag, and quickly grabbed the desk in the back corner so I could see everyone that walked into class. I decided to try once again to see if I could figure out who my secret admirer was. That turned out to be more difficult than I expected. Every guy who looked my way was surprised by my sudden wardrobe change. Thanks a lot, Mom.

Edward walked through the door and gave me a curious look. We didn't have assigned seats in this class, and it surprised me when Edward sat in the desk next to mine. He always sat in the last seat in the row closest to the door. I wondered why the sudden change of desks.

"Bella, you look very nice today. That shade of blue looks lovely on you."

My eyes grew wide and I felt my face blush a deep red. Oh. My. God. Edward freaking Cullen knew my name. Wait, did I just receive a compliment from him? "Um, thank you." I bit my bottom lip and let my hair form a shield around my face.

Edward flashed me a crooked grin, and I felt myself melt into a puddle of goo. I wondered how many girls were left incapacitated thanks to that smile. I hoped he didn't say anything else to me. I was incapable of coherent speech at the moment. Thankfully Mr. Mason came in and started class. He saved me from a possible embarrassing situation.

The rest of my classes that morning were frustrating. Every guy would look at me as they entered the class. Guys who never spoke to me before were saying hi and telling me how hot I looked. I had decided to grab a soda in the cafeteria and then hide out in the restroom the rest of lunch. Unfortunately, Jessica and Lauren had other plans for me. I was on my way out of the cafeteria with my soda when Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me by her side.

"Bella, you look different today. Did you get tired of looking like a frumpy bag lady?" she sneered.

"Jessica, I just want to go, please let go of my arm," I begged. This was the exact thing I wanted to avoid.

"Listen, Bella, you need to give up and go back to your frump-wear. You will never be anything more than the nerdy bag lady of the school." Lauren actually raised her nose at me, turned on her heel and sauntered to her table. Jessica quickly followed suit.

My face was bright red. I looked around to see everyone in the cafeteria staring at me. I ran toward the exit and, in true Bella fashion, tripped. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable impact with the floor. It never happened. I felt two strong arms catch me, and I was afraid to see who they belonged to. I reluctantly opened my eyes to the shining emerald eyes of Edward. I was in complete shock.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked with a genuine look of concern.

"Um, yeah. Guess I couldn't start the year without an embarrassing fall in front of the entire school. It just wouldn't be right," I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Yeah, nothing like a healthy does of embarrassment to start the new year right. Please be careful. I might not be there to catch you next time." Edward winked and walked toward his usual table.

The rest of the day I avoided Jessica and Lauren. I caught sight of them a few times heading straight for me. Each time I was able to get lost in the crowd and avoid them. I had a feeling they were not going to let me become invisible again. Forks High had officially become my own personal hell.

Thanks to my mother's wardrobe make-over, I was now the center of attention. Lauren and Jessica continued to harass me the entire month of January. Every guy would stare at me a little too long. More and more guys were trying to talk to me. It was driving me crazy. I wanted my frumpy clothes back so I could become invisible again.

I received four more notes during January. They were all incredibly sweet and helped me walk down the hall with my head raised just a little higher. One note in particular made my heart melt.

_Bella,_

_The new clothes are beautiful on you, but completely unnecessary. I noticed you in the baggy jeans and tee shirts. Your natural beauty shines through no matter how you dress it up. I look forward to the day I can tell you face to face how beautiful you are._

_xoxo_

This guy was beyond belief. I wished he would let me know who he was. I was dying to meet my admirer. I wanted to tell him how much his notes made me smile.

February was finally upon us, and the talk of the school was no longer my make-over but the upcoming Valentine's Dance. The usual couples were already committed to attend. The biggest news about the dance was the fact that Edward Cullen had not asked anyone out yet. Naturally, he didn't have to worry. Every girl at Forks High was foaming at the mouth to go with him. He wasn't telling anyone who he wanted to ask.

The dance was being held on Valentine's Day. It worked out perfectly that it was on a Saturday that year. The Monday before, Edward still hadn't asked anyone to be his date for the dance. The girls who had been holding out for him to ask were starting to take whatever offer they received. I just sat back and laughed at all of them rushing to secure a date for Saturday.

That morning I found another note in my locker. My whole face lit up as I read what my admirer wrote.

_Bella,_

_I know this is last minute, but I have suffered many sleepless nights agonizing over this decision. Would you grace me with the honor of being your date to the Valentine's Dance? If the answer is yes, simply bite your lower lip and nod your head ten minutes after lunch starts. I will pick you up at your house at 7:00 on Saturday. I pray you say yes._

_xoxo_

I was on cloud nine. My admirer finally wanted to reveal himself to me. That voice in the back of my head, though, kept reminding me that this could be a cruel joke. Was it worth complete humiliation if it turned out to be a joke? I agonized the entire morning over what answer I would give my admirer at lunch. The bell rang, and the butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive. Lunch was finally here, and I needed to give him my answer.

I sat at my usual table and watched the clock carefully. The first ten minutes of lunch seemed to brutally drag. I had made my decision and wanted him to know my answer. The first nine minutes had finally passed, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I was a complete wreck. The big hand finally settled on the two on the clock, and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded my head up and down. I didn't notice any guys paying attention to me. I hoped he saw my answer.

I was a nervous wreck the rest of the week. I didn't receive any more notes. That voice in the back of my mind kept reminding me this could be a joke. My heart was telling me that it wasn't. This guy actually liked me and I would meet him on Saturday. I had to listen to my heart.

My wardrobe make-over included the perfect dress for the dance. It was a navy blue spaghetti strap dress with an empire waist that hit just above the knee. It had a sweetheart neckline and a wide sash that tied in the back. I took a chance and wore a pair of three inch black heels. I used my straightening iron for the first time that night. I only applied eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. I wasn't too comfortable applying make up, so I kept it as simple as possible.

I sat nervously in the living room waiting for my admirer to knock on my door. At exactly 7:00, there was a gentle rapping on the door. The butterflies in my stomach doubled. I took one last deep breath before I opened the door and solved the mystery. My jaw dropped. Standing on my porch looking beyond gorgeous was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Bella, you look amazing." He flashed me a crooked grin that made my knees weak.

"Thanks," I whispered. I had dropped my head and was staring at an interesting leaf on the porch. My dad stepped behind me and cleared his throat.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward shook my dad's hand.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen's kid. Well, you kids have fun tonight. Don't stay out too late, Bells." Charlie gently pushed me out of the door. Edward offered his arm to me and led me to his pride and joy, a shiny silver Volvo. He opened my door and closed it once I was inside. He was in the car before I finished clicking my seat belt into place. The drive to the school was generally a short one, but Edward made it in record time. He drove like a maniac.

Edward quickly opened my door and helped me out of the car once we arrived. All eyes were on us. As of Friday, it was common knowledge that Edward hadn't asked any of the girls from school to the dance. The whole school was anxious to see what beauty Edward had snagged from another town. Everyone's jaw dropped when I stepped out of Edward's car. No one ever expected shy, plain Bella Swan to go out with Edward Cullen.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the school gym. Edward gave the typical guy "what's up nod" to all the guys he passed as we worked our way to the dance floor.

"Bella, would you care to dance?"

"Edward, I can't dance," I said sheepishly.

"Nonsense. It's all in the leading. I promise I won't let you fall." His eyes sparkled. How could I resist this beautiful creature?

"I'll try, but don't forget that I warned you." I reluctantly followed him onto the dance floor. Thankfully, a slow song started as soon as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have his arms around me.

"Bella, just wrap your arms around my neck and I will do the rest." I hesitated for a moment, and then slowly did as he said. We moved in time with the music a minute before I found the courage to speak.

"Did you write all of the notes I found in my locker?" I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted to be able to see the truth behind his words.

"Yes, and I meant every word I wrote. Writing those notes was the hardest thing I've ever done. I was terrified that you wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I don't deserve to have the attention of someone like you, Bella." There was no deception to be found in his eyes. How could Edward Cullen be afraid of rejection? I stared at him in disbelief. Did he honestly think he wasn't good enough for me?

"Edward, how could I not be interested in someone who wrote such beautiful words. I don't know who I was expecting when I opened the door, but never in a million years did I dream it would be you." I lowered my head and stared at my feet. Edward gently lifted my chin until I was looking into his eyes.

"Bella, I have wanted to ask you out for the last three years. You are so beautiful, smart, and witty. I know you don't talk to many people, but when you do speak I hang on every word. Your voice is like angels singing. Now that I have you in my arms, I never want to let you go."

Edward's eyes blazed with such passion that I stopped breathing. He lowered his lips slowly toward mine. Just before our lips touched, he barely whispered, "Breathe, Bella." I took in a quick breath before his lips finally touched mine. Our lips moved slowly together before he opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what to do, so I opened my mouth. He found my tongue with his and slowly massaged it. I melted into Edward. We finally broke apart when breathing became a necessity.

"Wow," Edward said. "That was amazing, Bella."

"Amazing," I said nodding my head.

"Bella, would you please be my girlfriend?" Edward pleaded. Was he afraid I would say no? I may be shy, but I'm not an idiot. After a kiss like that, how could I refuse?

"Yes." Edward pulled me into another breath taking kiss. For the first time, I was truly happy and looked forward to going to school on Monday thanks to my secret admirer.


	2. My Secret Admirer is on iFic

My Secret Admirer is featured on iFic's One-Shot Compilation Episode. I can't begin to tell you how honored I am to be included in this great production. Every one-shot chosen for this episode was nominated and voted on by the readers. Thank you so much to everyone who made this possible.

The iFic team works hard to produce high quality recordings of our favorite fanfics. If you haven't checked it out yet, you are truly missing out on one of the best things to hit the fandom. You can find a link to iFic on my profile. They can be found on iTunes and Mevio.

Chaney is the narrator for My Secret Admirer. I think she does a fantastic job bringing Bella to life. If you listen to the episode, please take the time to rate and review on iTunes and leave the narrators a little love on the Twilighted thread. The link is on my profile with the other links.

Thanks so much!

~Jenn


End file.
